


Blood Red Eyes

by pastelboylouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Vampire, BDSM-themed, Crossdressing, D/s, Fertile, Gore, Light BDSM, M/M, Mpreg, Physical Abuse, Sexual Content, Torture, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelboylouis/pseuds/pastelboylouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn Malik is a well known vampire dom from a powerful clan. Louis Tomlinson is a fertile vampire raised by humans. High School AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the story: http://www.mibba.com/Stories/Read/258861/Red-Darkness/
> 
> (Red Darkness by Dandygrrrl - my chemical romance fandom)

Zayn growled in disgust as he pushed another blonde girl to the floor, enjoying the loud thud and the crack that echoed through the hallway as she hit the ground. But he would rather rip off every human's head off their bodies instead of letting them walk around on the school grounds. Their filthy smell, whiny noises and their tanned skin made him feel sick as he walked through the sea of people. 

Zayn was a powerful vampire dom from a well-known clan. Humans knew not to stand in his way or try to stand up to him as he was known for his high mark in the advanced torture class. Zayn was also known for his sadistic family, a dad who was famous among all vampires, sending him directly to the top of the most-scariest-vampires lists that humans tended to do. 

Even though Zayn has always hated humans, he has still turned one or two. Though they tended to scream out their lungs during the turning. A turned human was called toys and were basically made to be pain slaves and for vampire doms to take out their aggression on. Zayn had a toy locked in a small box in the basement, his dungeon and he would gladly take on any toy who didn't match their master's expectations. People usually sent their misbehaving toys to him, paying him greatly to put the human back in its place. 

Walking toward his next class, Zayn's eyes fell on a student he's never seen before. Milky white skin, chestnut colored, wispy hair, a short and petite body and oh, so submissive body language. His hair hung over his eyes as he walked in the opposite direction of Zayn and his clothes hung loosely on his body, obviously too big for the kid. Zayn knew right away that he was a fertile, a vampire who had the ability to get pregnant. 

When Zayn first lay his eyes on the small fertile, he immediately knew they were mates. A surge of lust ran through his body and all he wanted to do was to throw the kid on the floor and fuck him until he screamed his name. He wanted to feel his smooth skin under his fingertips and then his palm when he would land a hard slap on the fertile's bum. 

A fertile was a vampire but didn't have the amount of strength and power as dom. And a fertile was also a natural submissive. A vampire dom's duty was to protect and take care of their fertile as well as lead him or her on the right path through life, praise when needed but also punish when needed. To a dom, a fertile was also a pleasure slave. He or she was supposed to serve their dom how ever the dom wanted, without any objection.

Though this little fertile looked so scared, so nervous even if he didn't have any reason to be. Shoulders hunched and fingers hidden in the material of the sweater and Zayn could see a blue tie behind the collar of it, much to his dismay. He cowered away as he walked passed a few humans, obviously not looking for any eye contact with anyone at the school. Zayn followed the boy as he pushed through the mass of humans and vampires with his eyes.

“What's up with your blown pupils mate?” Liam, who had sneaked up on him, asked.

“I just saw the most beautiful fertile. I've never seen him before, I think he's new.” Zayn replied, eyes trying to find the boy again but he was lost between the bodies in the corridor.

“Ah, fresh meat.” Liam laughed, eyes crinkling at the edges. 

“Anyway, how's Harry?” Zayn asked, knowing that the couple had had a few eventful days. 

“We had some fun this weekend,” Liam said. “We did some serious restraint training.”

Harry was Liam's fertile since three months back, a natural sub with wonderful curly hair and emerald eyes, lanky body with a slightly hunched back. Zayn had always thought they fitted perfectly together, a perfect match. Harry was known to be an impatient little fertile, though he always knew his place and was ready to please Liam at any time. 

*

Immediately when Zayn entered the canteen, he saw the pretty little boy stand in the line to the human food. Slobbery shit that he wasn't supposed to eat, Zayn thought as the strode over to the brown haired boy, growling as he passed the row of scared-looking human boys and girls. The petite fertile looked equally as terrified as Zayn stopped next to him. When Zayn studied the fertile's body, he noticed that he was actually shaking. 

“Hello,” Zayn said. “Why are you standing in the line for humans?”

“I... B-because I have to?” the boy replied nervously and Zayn saw how he twisted his fingers inside the sleeves of his hoodie. 

Zayn was absolutely horrified and anger was boiling in his veins. The fertile had practically said that he was a human. How had he not noticed that he was a fertile vampire. He surely would've noticed by the paleness of his skin, Zayn though to himself as he raised both eyebrows. The shorter male hadn't looked at him once, but Zayn could sense some beautifully shaped cheekbones behind the shadows as small strands of hair.

“What's your name, babe?” Zayn asked, breaking the silence as the whole line had quietened up at his presence.

“Um... Louis.” The fertile mumbled.

“You're not a human, Louis. You're a fertile.” Zayn explained as he gripped the boy's arm firmly, but still with a gentle touch.

“W-what- no- I-” Louis said bewildered, eyes probably growing wide under the fringe as he was pulled out of the line. 

“Louis, listen to me. You're a vampire and you're under my protection now.” Zayn said calmly, moving his hand underneath Louis' chin and gently lifted it up.

To Zayn, Louis had the most gorgeous eyes he'd every seen, piercing blue with perfectly curved eyelashes even though a bruise was slowly forming around on of them; a black eye. He narrowed his eyes as he continued to let his eyes rake over Louis' face. Smooth, flawless skin and a cute little nose. Plump lips, well-defined cheekbones and jaw. Utterly beautiful in every way, Zayn thought as he studied the shorter male. Though Louis looked sad and Zayn could see small tears in the corner of his eyes. 

“Who did this to you, babe?” Zayn asked as he cupped Louis' cheek and let his thumb rub small circles just beneath the forming bruise. 

“I- I don't know his name.” Louis said, meeting Zayn's eyes. 

“Is he here?” Zayn asked, eyes going black with anger. 

Zayn watched as Louis looked around, eyes traveling over the staring human's faces until they stayed on one certain boy, blue tie decorating his neck and now widening eyes looking back at them as Zayn turned around. Zayn remembered the boy's name was Jace, a male who tended to bully every human boy who was different, that didn't bother Zayn at all though Jace had done the wrong thing to attack a fertile. 

“Hello Jace, why don't you come with me and Louis here? We'll just have a little chat.” Zayn growled after he had lead Louis up to the scared-looking teen. 

“I'm sorry Zayn! I didn't know he was a fertile! He didn't know either!” Jace rushed, face losing its color. 

“Too bad isn't it? Now I think you better come with us.” Zayn sneered and grabbed Jace's hair and pulled him to his hands and knees on the floor. “Go on, crawl.”

Zayn took a hold of Louis' hand instead of his arm and lead him out of the canteen with Jace crawling in front of them. The humans were completely silent while vampires were chatting loudly on their side of the big canteen. Louis' fingers were tensed in his hand and Zayn felt a bit sorry for him, with all the news and such. 

“Zayn... my p-parents are hu-human.” Louis said, he'd obviously found out his name through Jace. 

“What's your last name?” Zayn asked.

“Tomlinson?”

“Is that a statement or a question?” Zayn asked, wanting Louis so talk properly.

“Statement.”

“Say your name again. I want you to talk correctly.”

“Tomlinson.”

“Good. I guess you're the only one left from the Tomlinson clan, Louis.” Zayn started. “They suffered from a severe attack from vampire hunters a long time ago and I guess your real parents managed to put you in safety.”

“W-why didn't they tell me?” Louis asked.

“I don't know Louis. But since you're with me now, you'll also live at my house.” Zayn explained. “All your things will be moved to my family's house.”

Zayn squeezed Louis' hand. He knew that it was probably difficult for Louis to take all the information in though he also knew that Louis had the submissiveness in him as he was born a fertile. Though a smile crept up on his lips as he felt the smaller lad squeeze his hand back so without further thought Zayn placed a kiss on top of Louis' head. 

A few seconds later when they were close to Zayn's car, Jace stood up and tried to run away, though Zayn was quickly next to him, holding a hard grip at the scruff of his neck. Fingers digging into the flesh, piercing the skin, letting a few droplets of blood run down his neck. Zayn let out a low growl right next to Jace's ear.  
“You should've done that, you scum.” Zayn sneered and pushed the human's face into the gravel. 

Zayn started to drag Jace's face against the ground as they walked, the human screaming and flailing his arms as Zayn scraped up his whole face. He firmly, yet gently told Louis to take the passenger seat while he tossed the bloody and crying human in the trunk. Walking up to the driver's seat, Zayn opened the door and took his seat. Before he started up the car, Zayn turned toward Louis. 

“Look at me, pretty.” Zayn said, meeting Louis' eyes as he turned toward him. “You're turned on, aren't you?”

“No-”

“Don't say no to me Louis, it's not polite.” Zayn interrupted. 

“Sorry.”

“It's ok, you're still learning. I actually can't believe you've been raised by humans ever since you were so young...” Zayn started. “How ever, when a dom tortures or hurts a human, or just angry, they send out signals to fertiles which makes them turned on. Fertiles can reach climax by just watching but it would take some serious torture though, it can make you swoon if it gets too much but it's not dangerous in any way.”

“But what if i'm not good at this... being like this, you telling me what to do?” Louis asked frustration clear in his voice. 

“It's in your blood Louis, you were born a fertile. We just have to dig a bit deeper to find your true instincts.” Zayn replied and squeezed Louis' thigh comfortably. “And don't swear, you'll be punished next time.”

Zayn let his left hand grip Louis' chin before he pressed his lips against Louis' plump ones, pushed his tongue between them and let it roam over every millimeter of Louis' mouth. When the feather haired boy moaned at the experience, Zayn brought his other hand to rub firm circles between Louis' legs, making him buck up against his hand. 

“Oh god...” Louis mumbled against Zayn's lips, whimpering slightly afterward. 

“Do your seatbelt.” Zayn said as he parted, giving Louis on last peck before putting on his own.

“Yeah, ok.” Louis said a bit out of breath.

“Good boy.” Zayn praised with a small smile as Louis did what he was told. “And take off that tie of yours, blue is not for vampires.”

They stayed silent through the ride, Zayn thought that maybe Louis was deeply in though about the whole thing, it's a big change after all. The only thing that could be heard was the annoying sound of Jace screaming and banging in the trunk. The human couldn't keep quiet, Zayn thought as he took another turn. 

When they stopped outside a quite big house, the two of them stepped out of the car. Zayn immediately went to the back of the car, swiftly opening the trunk and harshly pulling out the disgusting human and dragged him toward the door. Zayn didn't need to use a key since he knew his dad and mom were already home, one of them at least.  
“Mom! Dad! I'm home, we're going in the basement!” Zayn shouted as both of them entered the house.

“Wait, who's we?” 

A man with the same kind of dark hair as Zayn stepped out form the living room, towel clutched in his hands as he tried them off. He was quite tall and muscular with a checkered shirt and a pair of dark blue tight jeans. Zayn was almost a complete copy of the man, the same brown eyes, the same long and curved eyelashes. 

“Oh, I see... a maggot...” the male said and gave the human a disgusted glance. “But who do we have here? What's your name sweetie?”

“Um... Louis.” Louis said, blush creeping up on his pale cheeks. 

“Zayn, is he your mate? Tell me he's your mate?“ the male gushed. “He's the cutest fertile i've ever seen.”

“Yes, he's my mate mom.” Zayn answered with a slug little smirk on his lips.

“Oh... I better leave you to it.” he said. “I'm Danny by the way, nice to meet you.”

“Uh, yeah, you too.” Louis mumbled, clearly not used to vampires treating him so nice. 

Zayn dragged Jace down the stairs, Louis followed closely and when he turned around he could see Louis' eyes widen at the sight of the room. Shackles were hanging from the walls and the ceiling and Zayn quickly secured a pair that was hanging from above them around Jace's wrists, the iron digging into his skin, drawing blood almost immediately. 

“You'll soon be begging for death, you scum.”


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Torture, gore and sexual content through out!
> 
> There's no lirry in this chapter.

The first thing thought that flashed across Louis' mind was why he wasn't disgusted and repulsed by all the blood that gushed out from the wound on the human's stomach, insides falling out in a mess on the ground. He's paralyzed by the immense force of pleasure that shot through his body as he watched Zayn push the knife through the human's chest, piercing everything in its way. 

Zayn had told him that a human who had drunk as little as a single drop from a vampire's blood will lose the ability to die, no matter what kind of damage it's exposed to. The human's body could be cut into small pieces, legs and arms ripped of its body or eyes being picked out if their sockets and the scum would be able to feel every single thing, the pain would control its body, tongue not able to form any sound from the shock. And the vampires would enjoy it all.

The shackles rattle of the human's head, a thrilling sound for those who enjoys the sadistic event that's being held in Zayn's basement. There was small droplets of sweat running down Louis' temple as he watched the dark haired male rip out the human's heart by his own hand. His hard-on was prominent beneath the layers of clothing and without realizing it, his hand moved down to rub over the sensitive flesh through the trousers and pants. 

“Don't touch yourself Louis, that's only for me to do.” Zayn remarked, raising an eyebrow in Louis' direction. 

“S-sorry.” Louis mumbled, cheeks flushed as he forced his hand away from the outline of his erection. 

Zayn eyes stayed focused on him before he turned back to the human and Louis saw the pure disgust in the dark haired male. Another surge of pleasure was sent through Louis' body, making his eyes roll to the back of his head for a few seconds. Incoherent words that sounded more like pained noises came from the bloody human that was hanging limply from the shackles. And Zayn chuckled at the sight, leaving Louis to pant as he stood with his back pressed against the wall.

“I can't hear you begging for death yet.” Zayn said in a sing-song voice, making the human let out a high pitched keening noise. “So disgusting.”

Louis let out a barely noticeable whimper when Zayn dragged his nails down the human's back, tearing up the skin, making him arch his back in pain involuntarily and Louis was in too much pleasure to be able to handle it. Sliding down the wall, Louis sat down on the floor with unsteady knees and sweaty forehead. His senses was too overwhelmed and his body felt like it was on fire, blood boiling in his veins as he watched the scene in front of him with barely opened eyes and tingling finger tips. 

“I told you not to touch.” Zayn said as he strode over to Louis who had without realizing it, started pressing down on his erection once again. 

“Shit, I'm sorry.” Louis rushed out, moving his hand from between his legs. 

“Not good enough, darl.” Zayn said and slowly took off his tie.

Louis watched him with wide eyes, not knowing what Zayn would do at all. The dark haired boy could do anything and everything. Louis let out a yelp as he was turned around and set on his knees. Zayn brought his hands behind his back before tying the tie around his wrists, not hard enough to hurt but enough for Louis to be restrained without the ability to get free. 

“I think you'll learn your lesson.” Zayn mumbled in Louis' ear as he spun him back around so he was facing the blood covered floor, eyes wide and so innocent looking. 

Louis' erection was painful beneath the layers of clothing, straining against the fabric and he was close to tears as he watched the torture continue in front of him, sending jolt after jolt of pleasure through his bones. Pulling at the bindings, Louis let out a strangled whine, making Zayn turn to him with a smirk, for just a second before spinning back around.

“Z-zayn, come on. Take- take them off.” Louis whimpered.

“Louis, be a good boy and sit still. I will deal with you later.” Zayn said with his eyes on the human. 

“Zayn, please?” Louis begged, eyes watering from the lack of touch.

“Isn't the bindings enough, Louis? Or do I have to gag you too?”

“No, fuck. I'm s-sorry.” Louis stammered, eyes downcast as his cheeks turned a few shades darker.

“Good boy and no swearing.”

Louis let out a shaky breath, trying to relax his shoulders slightly to get a bit more comfortable on the floor and not put too much strain on them. Zayn were now circling the human with a large knife in his hand, twirling it between his finger in a way too professional way than a boy their age should. There was no doubt that the human was in too much pain to even make a committed sound when the knife pierced his skin, sending even more blood to the floor.

The brutal cutting ended after a while, sweat dribbling from everyone's foreheads in either pleasure or pain. Louis' breathing was harsh and shaky, limbs aching with need and he was on the verge of crying with the strong need of touching. Zayn's hand were covered in blood, his clothes too and Louis' eyes almost rolled back in his head from the sight. 

“Should we go and fix that problem of yours?” Zayn said huskily as he crouched down in front of Louis, squeezing his cheeks together and kissed his protruding lips.

Louis nodded silently, enjoying the touch from the stronger male. Before he knew it, Louis was positioned over one of Zayn's shoulder, one arm around his legs to keep him from falling. A moan escaped Louis lips when his crotch area rubbed against Zayn's shoulder, making a wonderful friction for his throbbing erection. 

There was a brief moment where Louis' wondered why Zayn's parents was ok with all this, with the torture and blood in the basement and the fact that the dark haired lad had him over his shoulder with bound wrists. Wasn't it at least a bit unnatural?

When the two of them entered the room furthest away from the stairs on the second floor, Louis was immediately thrown on the bed, bouncing a bit as he landed on the mattress. Zayn was on top of him within seconds, lips against his skin and wandering hands across his body, leaving him whimpering. The pleasure was overwhelming and his body felt hot and sweaty beneath the layers of clothing. 

“I'm going to help you with this little problem.” Zayn muttered, lips ghosting over Louis' ear. 

“P-please. Ju-just do something.” Louis whimpered, eyes squeezed shut as Zayn gripped the collar of his shirt.   
Louis' eyes widened when the shirt was ripped off his body, the fabric now consisting of two separate pieces. His trousers was next, Zayn pulling them off his legs in one swift movement, burning him slightly when the rough seams ran harshly across his skin. His bottom lips was quivering with lust, pupils blown, almost covering his whole iris, showing only a small stripe of blue. 

Louis let out a high pitched squeal when he felt Zayn's sharp fangs drag across his neck, but not piercing the skin just yet. A loud moan escaped his throat when the other boy's hand squeezed his throbbing dick, sending sparks of pleasure through his entire body, making him arch up against the brown eyed male. 

“Oh god. Z-zayn.” Louis moaned, muscles contracting harshly at the contact between him and Zayn. 

“I'm gonna make you feel so good.” Zayn muttered as he removed Louis' underwear and socks, leaving him completely naked on the bed. 

There wasn't a second to waste on being self-conscious in that moment, with the pleasure that made his brain turn into much and his body to lose its functions. Instead he kept as much focus he could on Zayn's wonderful hands and his perfect lips against his, teeth digging in slightly without breaking the tender skin. 

Louis closed his eyes as they rolled back in their sockets, a keening sound escaping from his raw throat. When he opened them again, Zayn was over him, naked chest heaving above his own and dick grinding down on his own, sending shills down his back. Louis' muscles tensed under the touch of the other males hands, moving over his leg, up his side before into his hair, gripping the strands and attaching their lips together once again. 

“So good Lou, so good.” Zayn breathed as he reached over to the drawer next to the bed, gripping the bottle of lube.

“Zayn, fuck. Hurry up!” Louis moaned, his mouth forming a perfect 'o' as he heard the cap open with a small clicking sound.

“Be patient, Louis. I'm in charge. I decide the pace.” Zayn said, giving Louis' thigh a sharp slap, making the feather haired boy jump. 

Louis watched while Zayn sat on his heels between his spread legs, resisting the painful urge move as the tattooed male spread the slippery lube over his long, slender fingers. His breath came out as a shudder when one slim finger prodded against his entrance, pushing in slightly a second later. It's a new feeling, unusual, slightly painful and a bit weird. But Louis couldn't help ti when he moaned out in pleasure as Zayn's finger went deeper and deeper. 

“Does it feel ok, babe? Are you alright?” Zayn murmured, knowing that this was Louis' first time. 

It was known fact that fertile vampires can handle a lot of pain, finding pleasure in most of it if it's caused by their mate. But Zayn was determined not to hurt Louis during his first time having sex, even though pain could be another kind of pleasure. 

“Y-yeah, keep going. Please...” Louis breathed out, voice tight in his throat. 

“Alright. This were meant to be, Louis. The two of us. You and I.” Zayn said quietly as he moved his finger in and out of him. 

Louis didn't have any time to respond before Zayn's mouth covered his, tongue finding its way between his lips. Zayn tasted like cigarettes, a dry taste that was completely new to his tastebuds. The kiss lasted for a while, and Zayn continuously moved his finger in a slow and steady pace, making Louis ache with need. 

When Zayn finally brought a second finger to his entrance, Louis sucked in a deep breath and he waited, his tummy aching with excitement and a slight bit of fear. Though he knew that Zayn wouldn't hurt him, he was safe and even though he'd only known Zayn for a day, Louis knew that he was trustworthy. And they belonged together, all this it was meant to be.

Louis' hands curled into tight fists behind his back when Zayn pushed another finger in, spreading him wider around his digits. A moan crawled its way up his throat and left his mouth with ending of a raspy groan that sent shivers down his spine. Louis' thighs contracted beneath his skin that stretched around his muscles. 

“So beautiful Lou, so beautiful.” Zayn murmured, hand caressing the back of his right thigh.

Louis sucked his bottom lip in his mouth, teeth digging into the flesh, leaving small marks on the skin. He could feel how Zayn wiggled his winger inside of him before he curled them upwards and Louis' back arched off the bed with the almost too intense amount of pleasure that shot up his spine and down his legs. Louis' hair was plastered against his forehead, sweat running down his hairline and down to his temple. 

The brown haired boy's erection laid completely exposed on his stomach, aching and throbbing with a leaking head, almost begging for touch. Louis' could almost cry from the desperation. Zayn was still curling his fingers, repeatedly hitting the sweet spot inside of him that sent sparks through his entire body. 

“Zayn- shit- I'm gonna- I'm close!” Louis stuttered, eyes going wide as he arched off the bed. 

“Come one, babe. Come.” Zayn growled quietly, penetrating him harder and deeper with his fingers. 

“Oh god, ugh-” Louis pushed his feet into the mattress, lifted his body over the bed and came with a loud groan. 

It was intense, fire pumping through his veins as the orgasm pulsed through his body, giving him small shots of pleasure through his limbs. Louis' saw only white, mouth ajar as he came down from his high. Breath coming out in short gasps, muscles still spasming before he melted into the sheets. His stomach was covered in white liquid and Zayn's fingers were still deep inside of him, still pushing against his now over sensitive bundle of nerves. 

“Are you ready for me, love?” Zayn whispered, hands caressing the heated skin on Louis' flexing stomach. 

“Y-yeah.” Louis stuttered out, eyes almost closed as he met Zayn's gaze and hands curling into fists.

“You're doing so good.” Zayn murmured, placing a few light kisses on Louis' collarbone. 

Louis whined sluggishly when Zayn pulled his fingers out, leaving his hole twitching at the emptiness. His body felt heavy, eyes drowsy and glazed over with exhaustion and lust. There was a silence, filled with only harsh breathing and the noise from the bed as Zayn reached over him to grab a condom from the drawer, skin touching and Louis' breath catches in his throat. 

He pressed his nails into the skin of his palm, probably leaving small moon shaped marks there. Louis shuddered when he heard the condom wrapping was ripped open, resisting the urge to buck up into the air to, hopefully, find some friction. It almost felt like he was about to crawl out of his skin with anticipation.

“You ready?” Zayn asked as he lined up at Louis' entrance, the tip touching the bum cheeks. 

“Yes, oh god.” Louis mumbled the back of his knees was propped up in the bend of Zayn's arms, spreading them. 

There was moans filling the whole room when Zayn slowly sunk into Louis. And he was already getting hard again, blood rushing to his dick as Zayn pushed in to the hilt. Pleasure shot up his spine as the darker male hit the sensitive bundle of nerves, the tip of his dick rubbing against the spot. Louis' toes curled in pleasure as Zayn pushed in and out of him, waves of pleasure surging through his body. 

“Shit- Oh god- Zayn!” Louis moaned, head thrown back against the pillow and back arched. 

It only made Zayn pound harder into him, breath hitching in his throat as the bed moved with their movements. High pitched moans escaped his throat as he threw his head to the side, mouth slightly ajar and eyes squeezed shut. 

“So tight for me, Louis. You feel so good.” Zayn murmured in his ear before biting his hard nipple. 

Louis felt like crying, he almost wanted to burst into tears with the immense pleasure that was spreading through his body like lightnings every time Zayn pushed into him with so much force. And it definitely didn't help that Zayn was hovering above him, pleasure written all over his face and moans coming out of his mouth. Zayn's hands was seated next to his shoulders, making Louis' almost bend in half. 

After minutes of moaning, pounding, whining and begging, Louis came for the seconds time, the white liquid mixing with the dry semen that had already been emptied on his stomach. It was only seconds later that Zayn was moaning out his name, the orgasm ripping through his body like a wildfire before he relaxed on top of Louis. 

Louis grunted quietly as he was manhandled around, Zayn moving him onto his side before his wrists were untied. His shoulders hurt terribly when he moved them to his front while Zayn helped him onto his back again. The other male started wiping his stomach with a wet wipe as he closed his eyes, exhaustion taking over his body completely.

“You did so good baby.” Zayn murmured and placed a loving kiss on his lips. 

A smile played on Louis' lips when they broke apart, a small hand founding it's way up to Zayn's hair to play with the strands before moving downwards to his cheek to caress the smooth skin. Warmth filled his chest as Zayn looked down at him with a smile, brown eyes meeting his cerulean. 

“Can we just cuddle for a bit?” Louis asked, uncertain of what Zayn's reaction would be. 

“Don't be silly, of course we can cuddle.” Zayn said as he laid down on his back and moved Louis so his head was on his shoulder. “You know, just because I'm a vampire, doesn't mean I don't do sweet stuff.”

“Yeah, alright- I'm just not used to this... It's just all new and this was- this was amazing...” Louis spluttered out, hot breath against Zayn's skin. 

“I'm really glad to hear that, Lou. I really am.” Zayn whispered and placed a kiss on forehead. 

“Will there be a lot of changes?” Louis asked, moving his arm so it's sprawled over Zayn's chest. 

“Yeah, quite a lot of them.” Zayn said. “You'll always be under my protection and I will always keep you safe. At the same time you have to listen to me, obey me and if not there will be consequences.”

“Consequences?” Louis asked, confused.

“Punishments.” 

“Physical?”

“Mostly, yeah.”

“Isn't that abuse?”

“It would've been if you were a human, but you're not. It's in your nature to live like this, under control of your mate.” Zayn explained, caressing Louis' arm. 

“Ok, yeah- alright.” Louis said and sighed contently. 

Louis smiled when Zayn brought him closer, placing a soft kiss on top of his head. It might be new to him, this new life, completely different to what he used to live like. But he liked it, even though it had only been for a short while, not even a day. It was nice to feel safe, to feel protected.


	3. NOT A CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm coming bearing some sad news for you guys

I am sorry to say that this story will be deleted. There are a few reasons for this decision.

1\. I don't like the plot  
2\. I don't like how i have written the two first (and last chapters)  
3\. I have no motivation to continue this story

I will not delete the account (was behindbabyblueyes) and i will most likely write some other story instead.

I am very sorry.


End file.
